


Spending My Time

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roxette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BBC Sherlock fanvid, made for <a href="http://blacktablet.livejournal.com/profile">blacktablet</a>, who requested an angsty Sherlock/John fanvid set to Roxette's "Spending My Time". DISCLAIMER: Footage is owned by the BBC, no money is being made from this, it's just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending My Time




End file.
